Single-photon avalanche diodes (SPADs), also known as Geiger-mode avalanche photodiodes (GAPDs), are detectors capable of capturing individual photons with very high time-of-arrival resolution, of the order of a few tens of picoseconds. They may be fabricated in dedicated semiconductor processes or in standard CMOS technologies. Arrays of SPAD sensors, fabricated on a single chip, have been used experimentally in 3D imaging cameras. Charbon et al. provide a useful review of SPAD technologies in “SPAD-Based Sensors,” published in TOF Range-Imaging Cameras (Springer-Verlag, 2013), which is incorporated herein by reference.
In a SPAD, a p-n junction is reverse-biased at a level well above the breakdown voltage of the junction. At this bias, the electric field is so high that a single charge carrier injected into the depletion layer, due to an incident photon, can trigger a self-sustaining avalanche. The leading edge of the avalanche current pulse marks the arrival time of the detected photon. The current continues until the avalanche is quenched by lowering the bias voltage down to or below the breakdown voltage. This latter function is performed by a quenching circuit, which may simply comprise a high-resistance ballast load in series with the SPAD, or may alternatively comprise active circuit elements.